


Advice From the Masses

by hiddencait



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 and 1 fic, Drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people Steve asked for advice regarding Maria Hill, and one person who didn't want advice regarding Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice From the Masses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> I don't even know what to say for several of these. I hope it sounds in character for you, Tielan! *hugs*

**Five People Steve Asked for Advice Regarding Maria Hill…**

 

_Natasha Romanov_

“There’s still Stephanie over at Stark Industries. She part of Legal, now. It suits her.”

“I’m sure it does, but no thanks.”

“Or Scarlett in R&D? She’s cute.”

“And coincidentally also at Stark Industries.”

“Funny how that works.”

“Are you ever going to suggest the one person I might actually be interested in, or is this just turning into a running joke?”

“Oh so, you finally admit that you’re into her.”

“Anyone else amused that neither one of us is saying who she is? But yes, I’m into her. Happy?”

“Congratulations. Admitting you have a problem is the first step.”

 

_Pepper Potts_

Pepper smiled softly at the young man shuffling his feet as he asked her advice. Who knew Steve was such a softie? What was she thinking – _everyone_ knew that. He normally didn’t flaunt it quite so much. Except for when visiting the shelters or cancer wards or… He certainly did flaunt the hell out of it, she reminded herself. She guessed she’d just forgotten for the moment in the face of all the tactical gear he was wearing.

Such a study of opposites, she thought with another slight smile.

“Steve, just be you. Trust me. That is all you need.”

 

_Melinda May_

To say Melinda May was a little intimidating even to someone like Steve was probably putting it lightly. But Coulson had recommended her for intel of this particular nature, and damned if Steve didn’t want the best source of it he could get. Pepper and Natasha had been… well, not to insult the ladies, but they’d been less than helpful.

Surely Melinda couldn’t do worse, right?

On second thought, Steve decided, looking at the in-depth instructions May had eventually forwarded him, Natasha might have been more helpful.

Where the hell would he get a feather boa or a gopher anyway?

 

_Skye_

“Wait, seriously, you’re here to ask me about asking someone out?”

“I’d have asked her dancing before, but things are different now.”

“Right, of course. That’s—wow I just need a moment. Captain America is asking me for dating advice. This is… the best thing to happen to me all year. I have ideas. You came to the right place because I have all the ideas. This is going to be great, I promise, Steve. Um… Steve? Where you going?”

“My cell phone vibrated. Probably a mission. You know how it is.”

“Oh. So, we’ll talk soon though, right? Right?”

 

_Peggy Carter_

If there was anyone who knew him well enough to offer advice, it was her. Or Bucky, but that wasn’t an option, at least not for now.

But Peggy’d loved him once. Surely, she’d know better than anyone how to get a gal to fall for him again.

“Oh Steve,” she said softly, hand lightly against his cheek. “You never had to do anything special. You were just you. That was enough.”

He laughed softly, somehow surprised at both Pepper and Peggy offering the same advice almost word for word. Two brilliant dames had to be on to something, right?

 

**And One Person Who Didn’t Want Any Advice Regarding Steve Rogers.**

 

_Maria Hill_

Steve sure was taking his own sweet time getting around to asking her out. It was almost enough to convince Maria to make the first move, but she held firm to her resolve.

Yes, he absolutely thought her more than equal to most men, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t the old fashioned type about this, if about few other things.

Damn it, she wanted him to take that step. To for once let someone make the leap for her.

She’d rocked enough of her own foundations lately. Let someone else take the risk.

Steve would. She knew he would.


End file.
